<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Help In The Storm by CyberWolf_1013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140744">A Little Help In The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf_1013/pseuds/CyberWolf_1013'>CyberWolf_1013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Must Be Warriors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra needs a drink, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Judge Me, Human Catra (She-Ra), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Who Needs Magic, everyday heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf_1013/pseuds/CyberWolf_1013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories from the BFS who try to do what they can to help when double hurricanes hit the coast.<br/>This was just a little dust bunny nibbling at my mind as I watch Laura and Marco rip up the Gulf. Yay 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Must Be Warriors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Help In The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm sitting here at the moment, and waiting for the unprecedented 2nd hurricane (Laura) in the Gulf to break over the shorelines. I wanted to expand my idea for the We Are Warriors series. initially it was going to be focused on activism and struggling for our freedoms. However, I think it will now be focused on the everyday warriors we see, and we need that make our world have hope again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Bow-</p>
<p>Cots- Check.</p>
<p>Blankets- Check.</p>
<p>Water Bottles- Check.</p>
<p>Snacks- Check.</p>
<p>First Aid Kits- Check.</p>
<p>Extra Masks- Check.</p>
<p>The high school gym was stocked and ready for the influx of refugees from the Cat 4 hurricane bearing down on the already battered Gulf Coast. Bow had his emergency radio on and was listening for updates as he walked between the cots and did a double check of supplies. The storm was scheduled to make landfall in the next couple of hours and already there were evacuees trickling in. The gym building could hold about a hundred people comfortably and, if needed, some of the classrooms could be used. The cafeteria would be a better choice but was set aside space for anyone who might be suspect of illness.</p>
<p>The young man adjusted his mask over his nose and mouth for a second. It was solid black with little crossed gold arrows in the corner. He spotted Spinerella and Netossa talking with Perfuma over by the check in table. People would sign in and get their cot number from there. Bow walked over to see if there were any problems before things got too rushed.</p>
<p>"Where do you think we're gonna find enough barriers now?" Netossa was asking in the clear tone of a woman who was on her last threads of patience. Her blue striped mask was stretched taunt by the act of her yelling through it. Spinerella had her hand on her wife's shoulder in an attempt to calm the situation. Bow didn't think it was working.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Perfuma sounded frustrated. Which was really something considering all the peace of mind and harmony she usually fell back on in stressful situations. "What about the chalkboards in the classrooms? Or...or..." She fell helplessly silent.</p>
<p>"Most of the chalkboards are attached to the walls." The older dark skinned woman shot back, like it was the most obvious thing. "Those that are mobile are so small and have all that space underneath them, what would be the point?"</p>
<p>Perfuma's shoulders slumped as Bow approached the discussion. "Hey, you guys. What's going on? What about these barriers?"</p>
<p>Luckily it was Spinerella who spoke up to fill Bow in on what he'd missed. Her voice muffled somewhat through her bright pink mask. "Perfuma thought that the cots, both here and in the quarantined cafeteria, should have dividers in-between them so that people wont spread germs from being in close contact with one another. Which, we all agreed was a good idea, but..." the pink haired woman gestured around the gym. There wasn't a barrier in sight.</p>
<p>Bow nodded in understanding. "Oh, yeah, I see the problem now." He placed a warm hand on the willowy girl's shoulder and put as much care and empathy into his voice as he could muster. The young man could only see her big brown eyes over the rose print mask she wore  but he focused on them. "Perfuma, I understand, and it was a good idea. I should've thought of it before but it's too late now. Even if we had the volunteers to go find some all the shops are closed by now." He gave her arm a comforting squeeze and let go when she gave a small nod of acceptance. </p>
<p>"Okay, now that's settled," Bow turned back to the married couple. "I wanted to remind everyone that the evacuees coming into the shelter have to have a mask and a temperature check. All fevers need to be sent to the cafeteria. There will be a team there to check them in." All three nodded, understanding the long night they were in for.</p>
<p>With a wave Bow left the others to their assignments and made his way over to the sign in area. A young woman with a baby was signing in. A rolling travel bag and baby bag seemed to be the only things she had with her. The older man who was sitting at the table for the moment handed her a card with her assigned number. Bow watched in sympathy as the woman's pale face flushed red when she realized she couldn't juggle her two pieces of luggage and her baby without leaving something behind.</p>
<p>Walking over to the table, pretending to put his clipboard down, Bow smiled in welcome to the young woman. He acted like he hadn't been watching her struggle. That would only add to her embarrassment. "Hi, I'm Bow."</p>
<p>After a moment's hesitation she glanced up at him. "Jo," she offered quietly and then nodded to her little boy, "this is Luke."</p>
<p>Bow's smile widened and he waved his fingers at the little tyke. "Well, welcome to the shelter, Jo and Luke. I can show you where your cot is and get you a snack. If you'd like?"</p>
<p>Without waiting, he bent down to grab the handle of her travel bag. Bow knew she'd probably want to handle her baby's stuff herself. With a bright, relieved, grin Jo followed him into the maze of cots. Mostly empty now but promised to fill up soon.</p>
<p>-Glimmer-</p>
<p>'There were so many people.' That was Glimmer's constant thought as she carried a box of pre-made sandwiches and bottles of water around the city convention center. It was around dinner time and the cots were pretty much full in the large conference room. Usually this space was reserved for business meetings or corporate get togethers but for now it was being used for something a lot more important.</p>
<p>The auditorium had been cleared of the rows of chairs to serve as a shelter for hurricane refugees and had their main sign in table near the front. The three large conference rooms were set aside for anyone who came into the shelter while sick or had a fever. Glimmer automatically made sure her bedazzled purple mask was still secure and hadn't loosened in her moving around.</p>
<p>Before leaving Room 1 she stopped to make sure everyone had gotten their makeshift dinner. Her father would call it 'brown bagging', the sandwich and bag of chips with a bottle of water, packed up in a paper sack.</p>
<p>When the door was shut and she was standing out in the much quieter hall Glimmer could hear the rain thrashing outside. "The storm is really picking up steam," she muttered to herself, putting the box down. The purple haired young woman walked over to the wide windows and stared out. Roiling black clouds massed in the sky, blocking the stars and moon. She saw the wind whipping the trees lining the streets back and forth like someone was physically shaking them.</p>
<p>"I hope everyone is okay out there." She whispered a silent prayer. Glimmer didn't just mean her friends and family either. She prayed for everyone in their city to be safe. Though not everyone was gonna be holed up in the shelters. There was always those number of people who wanted to stay in their homes or didn't evacuate when told to. </p>
<p>Some had their reasons.</p>
<p>Some didn't.</p>
<p>Either way Glimmer still wished the citizens remained as safe as possible. So engrossed in staring out the window she didn't notice the reflection of her friend in the glass panes. "Yeep!" She actually jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh, Entrapta!" Glimmer gasped when she whirled around. "You scared the crap out of me."</p>
<p>"Really? Sorry. Sorry, heh." The woman toyed with the tips of her long pigtails. Glimmer wasn't nearly convinced as she should've been that the apology was sincere when Entrapta chuckled afterward and hid a grin behind her hair. "I just came to tell you that the generator is working now. So, if the power goes out then we'll have a back up. Okey-doke." She bounced back a few steps and whirled on her heel.</p>
<p>Before she could run off down the hallway, probably back to the maintenance room, Glimmer remembered something. "Wait, I have something for you." She walked over to the mostly empty box of packaged sandwiches and pulled out one with her name clearly printed. "Hordak gave this to me before I left the delivery area. He said the sandwiches are already cut just like you like them." The woman squealed and grabbed the bag with a wide grin.</p>
<p>Just then with a shuddering boom and a crack of heated lightning that lit the black clouds outside the lights in the convention center dimmed and shut out. Glimmer jumped and grabbed for Entrapta. Almost as one, screams and cries from those gathered in the building could be heard from everywhere. Yelling for calm came from those in charge of the shelter. For a full minute darkness reigned and then with a struggling hum Entrapta's generators kicked in. The lights flickered back on again and there was a loud cheer from the evacuees.</p>
<p>Entrapta unwound Glimmer's arms from her shoulder and picked up her dropped dinner bag. "I'd better get back. No telling when the generators could decide to sputter out. They've been neglected, poor things." Her pigtails whirled around her as she skipped down the hall in the flickering light.</p>
<p>Glimmer sent another prayer up that Entrapta could continue to work her technical magic and keep power on in the convention center. The young woman sighed and looked over her shoulder at the wind driven rain pelting the windows. She saw a few of her fellow volunteers walking the halls and checking the conference rooms to make sure everyone was alright for the night. Resolving herself to getting back to work Glimmer headed back to Room 1 to see if anyone there needed any help.</p>
<p>Everything seemed in order there. Some people coughed in the corner but most had taken their dinners and curled up on their cots and mats with blankets wrapped around them. A little girl walked up when Glimmer stood at the door. She couldn't have been more than five.</p>
<p>"Can I have more chips, please?" She whispered in a voice that hinted she'd be in trouble for asking if her parents found out she wandered off.</p>
<p>With a warm smile Glimmer nodded and dug an extra bag of chips out of the box. "Come on, let's go ask your mom and dad if eating them is okay." She took the child's hand and went in search of the missing parents.</p>
<p>-Catra-</p>
<p>Wind.</p>
<p>Wind and rain... that bit into her skin. </p>
<p>Not pleasant. At all. Catra struggled in thigh deep water out in the middle of her street. She hated water, but here she was anyway, drenched by the rain and slogging through deepening flood currents.</p>
<p>'Why?' She had to ask herself. 'Why am I out here trying to save these idiots?' Catra yelled curses no one would hear into the high pitched winds as she waded towards a small pick-up truck that had stalled out in the middle of road. Three of her bone-headed neighbors were trapped in the bed of the vehicle. It wouldn't take too much longer with this amount of rainfall for the truck to start to drift with the current- even with their combined weight.</p>
<p>When she first saw them through the window of her house Catra assumed her annoying neighbors were just drunk or suicidal...or both. The truck wasn't very big, one of the small Fords, and so she wasn't surprised when the waters rolled up at the bottom of the doors and finally too much water in the engine ground the inching vehicle to a stop.</p>
<p>Catra cursed her luck, six ways from Sunday, and dug a rope out of her supplies. 'Thank you for the advice.' She mentally thanked the several friends who had forced her to go out and stock up on things she might need- like rope- since she was staying in the neighborhood.</p>
<p>That's why she was out in the middle of this freak of nature storm, soaked to the bone, and hating this nice-girl attitude. Her house hadn't been reached by the surge yet but only a few yards out the door and she was splashing through ankle deep water. By the edge of the sidewalk it was up to her knees. Of course, Catra wasn't very tall in the first place, but the flood currents were rising quickly.</p>
<p>"You bunch of nitwits owe me a whole case of beer after this!" Catra demanded as, finally, her hands latched onto the edge of the truck. The two young men in the group took hold of her arms and lifted her out of the water. The woman was scowling in Catra's direction but obviously wasn't gonna complain about being rescued.</p>
<p>One of the guys, skinny and with a mop of blond hair that was plastered to his head, latched onto Catra like a lifeline. And since she had the rope- that was a good observation on his part.</p>
<p>"Alright, Kyle, no need to propose or anything." Lonnie barked out to her friend.</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry." Kyle let go, lost his balance in the shifting truck, and fell back. The other guy, larger and muscular, caught him before he hit the bed of the truck. "Thanks, Rogelio." He muttered.</p>
<p>Catra smirked and scoffed. "Don't worry, Lonnie. I'm not gonna take your boy-toy. Not my flavor." The brown haired woman untied the rope from around her waist and attached it to the tailgate as an anchor. "Now, this has been entertaining, but I wanna be dry sometime this year." Catra growled and flourished her hand out in offer for the trio to go first.</p>
<p>The dark eyed woman, with attitude to spare, bit down on a retort as the truck shifted in the currents again. She pushed forward and jumped over the side of the truck. The rope was taunt and Lonnie easily slid her hands along it to keep her head above water as she made it back to drier footing. Kyle was shaking hard as he went next. He nearly lost his grip multiple times but managed to grab at the rope again before being swept back by the currents. Rogelio and Catra had to jump for the rope at the same time.</p>
<p>The waters were making the Ford truck too unstable and even though Catra didn't want to admit it- they were beyond her ability to safely wade through now. Without the large, heavy set, man next to her Catra knew she'd be swept away by the surge waters.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours the two finally splashed onto the edge of the grass and collapsed. Catra ached in her bones from fighting the current going both ways.</p>
<p>With a groan Catra pulled herself up and looked around. The rain was still pounding but she could hardly feel it anymore, she was as cold and wet as she'd ever been in her life. Her body had gone numb with it. 'Numbness cant be a good sign.' She tiredly thought to herself.</p>
<p>The trio of brazenly stupid had all gathered together again, Catra noticed with some humor. She had pulled them out of the waters. Her obligation to care was done and she turned to stagger back to her own house. That wasn't to be just yet, however. </p>
<p>"Hey, wait." It was Kyle again. "Uh... our place is kinda wrecked. Tree." He started to explain. Like Catra should care for some reason. "Could we wait out the storm with you?"</p>
<p>Cursing the sensitive streak she'd developed recently Catra turned around to eye the group who were now without home or transport. They looked as cold and wet as she felt.</p>
<p>"Vodka." She ground out through gritted teeth. There were several sounds of confusion from behind her as Catra trudged up to the front door. "Forget the beer. You owe me a bottle of vodka." She explained, motioning the group through the door.</p>
<p>-Adora-</p>
<p>They had to wait till the hurricane passed in order to safely be out searching for people. It never did any good if the operation was rushed and the rescue team had to be rescued. That's why they waited for daybreak after the storm to move out in their teams. Sometimes Adora and the others in her group coordinated with the local PD and relief efforts to figure out where they'd be needed most but most times they got their information straight from the ground forces, community centers and churches.</p>
<p>The group wasn't near as large an organization as something like the Cajun Navy, who Adora had worked with a number of times before, but because it was more local they knew the people and the geography. A team was sent with axes and chainsaws to clear a service route down several blocks. Several guys joined up to check houses by foot and aid survivor transport to aid stations. Adora boarded one of the skiffs with the lead water rescue member, Mermista. They only had two boats in their group and the other was left for Sea Hawk to pilot.</p>
<p>The job of the two teams was to easily and safely travel down flooded streets, where normal boats wouldn't be able to go. The morning was spent going up and down streets in the city with Mermista steering the skiff and Adora investigating houses and finding those who made it. The ones who didn't… Adora made sure the house was marked for the ground crews.</p>
<p>As the morning passed the skiff filled up with people. Families, children, sometimes even pets- much to Mermista's chagrin. With two return trips already and fuel and energy running low Adora's team was on their last round up before taking a well-deserved break for a few hours.</p>
<p>Adora climbed over the side of the boat and jumped onto the awning of a house that was partially under water. The structure creaked under the added weight. "I'm not jumping in after you." The bored tone from the dark skinned water lover made Adora chuckle.</p>
<p>"Yeah, nothing I haven't heard before." The blond sniped over her shoulder with a grin.</p>
<p>With light movements Adora carefully eased her way over to one of the windows. The glass was broken out of both of them. She reached through the broken glass easily and unlatched the window pane to slip into the house without shredding herself. Blinking in the dim light Adora looked around the room in curiosity. It looked like a bedroom that was instead used for storage.</p>
<p>Taking a moment to listen for anyone moving around and hearing  only a slight scuffling sound Adora attempted to call out. "Hello, someone there?" She paused again listening for the noise but didn't hear anything. "I'm with the rescue. I'm gonna take you someplace safe."</p>
<p>'Yes! There it is!' Adora did hear something that time. A voice somewhere in the house.</p>
<p>Giving a once over of the room she was in to make sure there was no one hiding Adora opened the door and walked out. "Swiftwind, come here." The voice was much clearer once in the hallway and all Adora had to do was follow it.</p>
<p>Adora easily discovered the source as a bent over old woman who was standing halfway down the stairs. She had a heavy layer of cloaks draped over her shoulders and thick, coke bottle, glasses. "Ma'am?" Adora tried getting her attention but soon realized it was futile. It appeared that every bit of concentration this woman possessed was intent on convincing a small white dog to leave its island dry spot on top of the kitchen counter and swim over to them.</p>
<p>"Ma'am, we cant wait here for your dog." The blond tried again to move the old woman but she was surprisingly resistant. With a sigh she turned to eye the little terrier with resignation. 'There's nothing else for it, huh?'</p>
<p>Swiftwind the dog was surely snickering to itself as he watched Adora step determinedly into the waist high water. She plodded towards him, muttering all the way. The terrier bounced on his front paws and almost fell into the water himself. 'Would serve the little rascal right." the blond thought to herself. As she neared the counter top Swiftwind backed away with his tail wagging in the air. "Of course he would think it's all a game." Adora groaned.</p>
<p>"Be nice to her, Swifty." The old woman called behind her back and Adora rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>It took a few moments but Adora was confident she had the dog backed into a corner. "Good doggie," she tried to sooth it into a false sense of security. There was no way out except through her. She could nearly reach the annoying animal and was relieved that she could almost bring him and his owner to safety. "Alright, you little pain in the-" Something caught her foot as she tried to step forward to grab hold of Swiftwind. </p>
<p>Adora couldn't regain her footing in the water but before she splashed down the blasted animal bounced over her wild grab for him. The water was murky below the surface and Adora jerked up as soon as her feet found solid floor again. The young rescuer whipped her head around looking for her target, only to hear the old woman laughing at something. "Oh, no. Don't tell me..." Adora grimaced as she turned around again and saw, of course, the tiny white devil dog was happily swimming through the water and to its owner with no fuss.</p>
<p>Once the woman had the dog in her arms she happily turned her attention to Adora who was silently trudging back from the kitchen through the waist deep flood water. "Oh, Mara, dear. Why are you all wet, is it still raining? There's a boat outside waiting for us. We shouldn't be staying here."</p>
<p>Adora slapped a hand over her face as she hurried to follow the crazy old woman back to the skiff before anything else happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>